


The Gift

by rzkstyles260



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzkstyles260/pseuds/rzkstyles260
Summary: Till and Richard spend the holidays together.





	The Gift

**(Till's POV)**

 

Finally! I'm finished with Christmas shopping. I walk into the room and shut the door behind me. Then I walk over to the bed and set all the shopping bags down. Hm? What's this? Why is there a box in the corner that's about as tall as I am? I wander over and see a note attached to it.

 

_'Till: Do not open until midnight on Christmas. Love, Richard.'_

 

Strange... I wonder what could possibly be inside? Well... I guess I could be patient for the next two days. Now then; time to start wrapping...

 

*** Christmas Eve: 11:30 pm... ***

 

"Where are you going Richard?"

"Upstairs to make some final preparations."

"Oh. Do hurry back."

"All right."

 

Richard gives me a seductive look and goes upstairs. I sit down in my favorite chair and stare at the tree. All that hard work decorating and it's going to come down in a few days. *Sigh* Such as life. I grab my coffee cup off the side table and take a sip. May as well enjoy it while it's hot. Twenty minutes go by and Richard hasn't come back down yet. I wonder what's taking him so long? I slowly get up and climb up the stairs. What on earth? A note?

 

_'Till: I've laid something out on the bed for you. I hope you like it.'_

 

Ok then... Might as well check it out. I walk down the hall and into the bedroom. I shut the door and walk over to the bed. Hmm... There's an outfit and another note.

 

_'When you get changed; wait until the clock says midnight. Then I want you to open the box in the corner.'_

 

All right. Easy enough I guess. I quickly take all my clothes off and put the outfit on. I might as well be wearing nothing. A Santa hat and a red thong with red, green, and silver bells hanging on both sides of my hips. Oops. I almost forgot. I grab a red present bow and tie the ribbon around my neck. There. That should do it. I glance at the clock to see that I have a minute left. Finally! I step over to the corner and stand in front of the box. I glance over just in time for the clock to change to midnight. Perfect timing. I quickly tear the paper off and the box gets pushed open like a door. I step back as Richard steps out.

 

"Merry Christmas Till! You look so sexy."

"M...Merry... Th-Thank... Oh Richard!"

 

Richard laughs and steps closer to me. He's completely naked except a Santa hat, a red present bow tied around his neck, and a red ribbon around his waist. He turns around to show me a big red bow hanging in the back over his butt.

 

"I want you to pull the bow," said Richard as he bent over a little bit.

"Ok. Like this?"

 

I grab the bow and gently pull on it. The bow comes off and the ribbon falls off his waist and onto the floor.

 

"Sweet relief. Stupid bow kept tickling me."

"You're going to feel something even better in just a moment," I growled as Richard straightened up.

 

Richard shivers and attempts to turn around. I quickly pick him up and carry him to bed.

 

"Oh Till! You sexy beast!"

"I'm a beast alright!"

 

I quickly take my thong off and climb into bed. Richard reaches over and grabs a bottle of lube off the nightstand while I settle myself between his legs.

 

"So what are you going to do first?" asked Richard as I took the bottle from him.

"Hmm..."

 

I set the bottle down on the bed and grab his legs. Then I lean in and begin kissing and nibbling his inner thighs.

 

"Mm... That feels so good!"

"There's plenty more where that came from."

 

I gently set his legs back down and place my hands on the bed. Then Richard begins moaning and writhing as I kiss, lick, suck, and nibble on the area below his navel.

 

"I can't take it anymore! I really need you inside me right now!"

"Patience darling. I'm not through with you yet."

 

Richard lets out a whimper of disappointment as I begin kissing his stomach. I work my way up to his chest, neck, jawline, and finally, to his soft, delicate lips. I slide my tongue in his mouth as I grab the bottle of lube. Richard wraps his arms around my neck as I open the bottle with one hand. I pour some lube onto his thigh and close the bottle. Then I toss the bottle to the side and cover my palm.

 

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Richard as he broke the kiss.

"Something wonderful. Now spread your legs as far as you can and relax."

"Ok."

 

Richard spreads his legs as I apply the lube to myself. Then I cover my fingers as best I can and bring my hand to his entrance.

 

"Do you want me to start with two or three?"

"I think two would be best."

"Ok. Relax and brace yourself."

 

I stick two of my fingers inside and begin to slowly stretch him out. Richard's eyes begin to flutter and a smile starts to form as I stick another finger inside. After a little more stretching; I find his special spot and give it a couple firm strokes.

 

"Oh... fuck!" gasped Richard as he jerked.

"You like that?"

"Yes!"

 

I give his spot another firm stroke which causes him to let out a high-pitched moan. I carefully pull my fingers out and grab his legs.

 

"Finally!"

"I hope you're ready because I'm going to take my sweet time with you."

 

Richard nods as I position myself. I carefully slide in slowly; letting Richard breathe and adjust every now and then. After a few minutes; I finally enter him all the way and let go of his legs.

 

"You're doing better every time we do this," I said as I put my hands down on the bed.

"I have you to lead me along. Now move for me... please."

"As you wish."

 

Richard wraps his legs around me as I begin thrusting slowly into him. I slowly begin to establish a rhythm as I lean in and press my lips against Richard's. He slides his tongue in my mouth and begins to explore. I return the favor as I begin to increase my speed. After a while he breaks the kiss to beg me to go harder. I grant his request with ease and soon he's yelling and writhing with pleasure while I'm pounding into him relentlessly. After a few hours I aim carefully so that I'm hitting his spot with every thrust. Richard begins cussing up a storm and digs his nails deep into my back.

 

"Fuck Till! I'm... I'm going to...!"

"It's ok! Just let go Richard!"

 

Richard suddenly gets quiet and begins panting really hard. That's it baby. Just a little more. Richard arches his back and cries out as he begins to release all over himself. I thrust hard into him a few more times before I finally give in and release myself deep within.

 

"Mm... Till. That... was fantastic!" Richard panted as he began to relax back onto the bed.

"..."

 

My hands slide out and I collapse on top of Richard. He yelps with pain and begins grumbling.

 

"Sorry Richard. Let... me rest a minute."

"All right."

 

Richard sighs and gently glides his fingers along my back and shoulders as I try to recover. I could lay here forever; joined together with my sweet Richard. After a few minutes; I pick myself up and carefully withdraw. Then I roll over and collapse onto my back.

 

"That was the best gift ever. Thank you so much Till," said Richard as he turned on his side.

"You're welcome. Wait a minute... Best gift?"

"The gift of pleasure."

"Oh. I agree with you there."

"Merry Christmas Till. I love you."

"I love you too Richard. Merry Christmas."

 

Richard leans in and gives me a quick kiss. Now it's time to claim my gift. I slide my arm under and pull Richard close. He slides his arm over my body and rests his head on my chest. I close my eyes and drift off wondering what else Richard got me for Christmas. After all... There are at least twenty boxes under the tree. I can't wait...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on DeviantArt on December 18, 2012. It's a little late, but I hope you all enjoy! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!


End file.
